Darkness In Me
by Chelsie Whitlock
Summary: Emmett has been keeping something from Rosalie, what will she do when she finds out his secrret? How will he handle it?


**Show Us Your Dark Side Contest**

**Title: Darkness In me**

**Penname: ChelsieWhitlock**

**Summary: Emmett has been keeping something from his girlfriend, how will she react when she finds out? Will he be able to handle it?**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything, seriously guys. This is a dark themed o/s do not read unless you are 18 or older.**

**A/N: I had this stuck in my head and I had to write it, there may be two following chapters to tie things up (haha) So please let me know what you think! Also please go vote for this if you think it deserves to win.**

* * *

Darkness in me

Emmett rolled his shoulders and shook his hands as he climbed the stairs. He had worked out as hard as every other day, but he still felt restless. The burn in his chest had not been completely extinguished and he knew that meant he would spend the night drinking trying to quench his thirst. He could only hope that he wouldn't fall prey to his needs. Emmett had realized he wasn't normal at a young age. When most kids would be crying about a small cut he would be picking at the scabs trying to increase the pain.

He had never shared his desires with anyone, least of all his wonderful Rosalie.

Rosalie and Emmett had met in high school when he was the lead quarterback and she was head cheerleader. It was expected for them to date, and to his surprise he had really liked her. She was sassy and brash but she could hold her own against his guy friends, which was awesome in his book. Rosalie was the picture of all American beauty. She had blonde hair, hazel eyes and a great rack. He couldn't imagine losing her and refused to let her in on his little kink for fear of it freaking her out.

Emmett trudged up the last few stairs before reaching the apartment he shared with Jasper and Edward. The three were as different as possible, and yet they had bonded freshman year in a psych class that had all of them hiding in the back row just trying to make it through the semester. Jasper was a shy Texan who had moved to Washington State to be with his girl Alice. Edward had grown up there and was attending the same college as the girl he wanted but didn't have quite yet. Bella and Rosalie had found each other at rush week at their sorority and been inseparable ever since. Alice didn't really belong to any one group, but fit in well with everybody. She was naturally cheery and very sweet.

Emmett approached the door and turned the knob quickly before pushing it open. He leaned against the jamb and took in the living room. It looked the way it did most days, a little messy, but not awful. He sighed heavily as he crossed to his room and shut the door quietly, glad that he seemed to be alone for the moment.

The truth was that although he loved his roommates, his secret was too shameful to share with anyone. As he sunk slowly onto his mattress he growled quietly to himself. His legs and arms burned from the intensity of his workout and he groaned when he felt himself get hard as he stretched his aching muscles. Emmett threw his head back onto his pillow and strained against invisible bonds as he recreated the burning pain in his muscles over and over again.

He shook violently as he reached into his shorts and barely brushed his fingers across his aching erection. He didn't allow himself to linger there any longer than was absolutely necessary before bringing his fingers up to his nipples and pinching aggressively until marks formed surrounding the darker skin there. He allowed a brief mumble to pass his lips as he imagined what he really wanted. Emmett was so caught up in the torment he was causing himself that he didn't hear the front door open and shut. He was twisting in agony as his own door was opened silently and shut swiftly. He would have missed Rosalie's entrance entirely had it not been for her shocked yelp and subsequent stammering.

"Emm….I uh, I thought I'd surprise you….Uh….uh…"

"Rosie, this isn't what it looks like. I uh, I was just…." They both continued to grasp at straws for what seemed an eternity before Rosalie found her voice.

"It looks like you were giving yourself pleasure without my permission. Is that not what you were doing Emmett?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and a flick of her hand in the direction of his crotch.

"Well…um…I mean." Emmett continued to search desperately for an explanation.

"Were you, or were you not giving yourself pleasure in my absence?"

"Well, yeah I guess that's what I was doing?" He stated with a questioning lilt at the end.

"A simple 'Yes Ma'am' or 'No Ma'am' will do Emmett. Do you understand?" She answered with the authority of someone who was used to getting her way.

"Rosie? What are you doing babe?" Emmett continued uncertainly. He was more confused than anything, but wasn't sure how much he should or should not divulge at that point in time.

Rosalie had long fantasized about having Emmett regard her with a nervous gaze, and a shy demeanor. She had spent hours picturing him on his knees before her, licking his way up each of her thighs as she used her nails down his back to keep him in line. Rosalie had been imagining this day with increasing frequency ever since she first noticed unexplained bruises on her lover's body.

She first noticed what appeared to be scratches on his upper thighs. She had been alarmed and worried he was sleeping with another woman, but further inspection led her to believe that he was the culprit. In fact she had used today as an excuse to find out if her suspicions were correct. Upon opening the door she had almost moaned out loud, however she settled for faux surprise.

"Emmett dear, all you had to do was ask, and I would have given you everything your heart desired. Since you didn't however I am going to give you what you so clearly need. Do you understand now?" She stalked closer to his bed with a gleam in her eyes and moisture pooling between her legs.

She didn't want to give him time to think over her offer, she just wanted him to go with his gut feelings. She leaned slowly over his body and pulled him up sharply by his hair.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"That is correct." She looked him over with a new appreciation. "Would you like this to begin now, or later?"

"Oh, um…should we talk about this first?"

"That's what I'm asking you. Would you like to talk about this now or at a later time?"

Emmett chuckled nervously before looking quickly around his room. His eyes darted to the nightstand beside his bed.

"Now, now would be fine with me." He seemed to choke out with some difficulty.

Rosalie's smile was a mixture of evil, happy and scheming. Emmett looked on in shock as she slid onto the bed beside him.

"Why don't you tell me all of your deepest darkest desires? Spare no detail, and don't worry about me freaking out. I've done plenty of research and even bought a few things I think you might enjoy."

"You never do anything halfway do you?"

"Never babe. Besides, I like the idea of this. I can just picture you kneeling and looking up at me with those sinful eyes of yours." Emmett felt his mouth go dry when he heard those words from Rose's lips. He couldn't get over the fact that not only did she seem to approve of this, but wanted it too.

"I…I like…I like pain. I know it's weird or gross or something, but it turns me on. It makes my orgasms so much stronger. I can't help it." He looked up at her with pain evident in his eyes and fear of rejection clear on his face.

"I'm okay with that, you must know that or I would never offer to do this. I want to help you. I want you to be okay with telling me anything that you like and telling me anything you don't want."

"I will, from now on, tell you everything. I promise." He smiled shyly and dropped his eyes.

"How about we try something out?"

"Like what?"

"I think you should go take a shower and then come back and we'll get started on your training." She said with a glint in her eye.

"Yes Ma'am"

"A quick learner, I'm impressed."

Emmett made his way to the bathroom with his head spinning. He had gone from a guy who was in denial about his fantasies to a man who was about to have his greatest wish fulfilled in a matter of minutes. To say that he was excited would be an understatement; however he was not without doubts about how this would go down.

While in the shower Emmett refrained from touching his steel hard cock and instead washed himself quickly with as little contact with himself as possible. He groaned when the back of his hand brushed the head of his cock. He rinsed out his shampoo and wrapped a towel around himself quickly. He jogged back to his room and felt his heart hammering in his chest.

This was the moment of truth in his relationship. Would they actually be able to handle making a change this big in their sex life? Emmett didn't know, but he was beyond ready to find out. He slowly turned the handle and inhaled sharply as he opened the door to his room.

Rose had changed from her regular clothes into a corset and thigh highs. She was wearing a pair of black fuck me heels, and had on the smallest thong he had ever seen. Emmett chocked on his own tongue as he tried to speak.

"Rose, you look amazing!"

"Sit down and shut up."

"Yes Ma'am" he obeyed quickly.

"I want you to kneel on all fours and bow your head."

"Yes Ma'am."

"That's it, just like that." She murmured quietly as she circled his large body. She gently ran her fingers across his shoulder blades. He felt a ripple of pleasure run down his spine before a low moan fell from his lips.

Rosalie took her middle finger and slowly jerked it down his spine, until his back was arched and his breathing was labored. She laughed gently at the sight of her strong, masculine boyfriend going wild over one small swipe of her nail across his skin.

"So you like that?" She moved closer to his face.

"Oh yes, I love it!" Emmett purred as her hand lightly traced his cheek.

"What else do you like? This?" She asked firmly before gripping his hair and pulling back sharply, exposing his neck and face to her gaze.

"Yessss" hissed softly from his lips.

"What about this?" She asked before straddling his back and biting his shoulder fiercely.

"Mmm, please more Rosie." He was moaning softly with each slight tug of her fingers at the nape of his neck.

"I want you to lie face down on the bed, and forget the towel."

Emmett walked the few steps to his bed quickly and didn't hesitate as he flung the towel to the ground quickly before crawling up the bed. He lay down but threw a look over his shoulder before settling in completely. He felt safe and peaceful in a way he hadn't in quite some time. Rosalie smiled a slight smile at the sight in front of her.

The clear, beautiful skin seemed to stretch in a never-ending sea of tan before her. Rosalie took a step forward and Emmett shifted as he heard her heel touch the ground. He was on pins and needles waiting for her to touch him, however he was doing as she asked and could only use his other senses to tell how close she was to the bed.

"How long have you wanted this?" Rosalie demanded harshly.

"Too long babe, way too long." He answered pleadingly.

"Is this what you want?" She asked quietly as she moved up his body slowly bringing her nails deeply into the flesh at the top of his thighs. She dug deeper and began pinching his ass with quick, sharp tugs of her fingers.

Emmett began squirming against her, growling low in his chest. He wanted to reply, but was too lost in sensations to do so. Rosalie withdrew immediately, causing Emmett to groan at the loss of contact.

"When you don't answer, I don't touch you. Do you understand now?"

"Yes Ma'am," He answered somewhat stubbornly.

"You will also do exactly what I ask when I ask."

"Yes Ma'am," more firmly.

Rosalie began at his upper thighs licking and nipping in no particular pattern. She rose up on her knees and brought a hand down on firm but yielding skin.

"Mmm babe," Emmett was barely able to maintain coherent speech as he felt his ass begin to tingle and grow warm.

"Roll over; I want to see your face."

"Yes Ma'am"

Emmett worked his way onto his back, and Rosalie looked at the body, she knew as well as her own, with new eyes. She appreciated the hard planes of his abs, and the slight hills of his pecs. She smoothed her hands over the taut muscles and allowed her fingers to drink in the sensation. She slid closer to him as she angled her body over his.

Her lips whispered over his and he arched into the kiss. Rosalie moved her legs so that her knees were on either side of his waist and knelt until her chest was flush with his. She grazed his elbow with her nails, and enjoyed the reaction it drew from Emmett.

"You'll be the death of me," fell hoarsely from his swollen lips.

"And what a sweet death it shall be," she answered as she pulled back to face him.

Rosalie was finally ready for the main event and she moved into lay a kiss at the pulse point at Emmett's neck. She followed by sucking fiercely until a welt appeared and she smiled into his neck. She worked her way down to his collarbone where she bit at the meaty junction where neck and shoulder met. Emmett growled loudly as she sank deeper into the muscle there. As she released he fell limp to the bed boneless. He looked up at her in wonder as she smirked at his expression.

"You look like the cat that got the canary. You enjoyed that I take it?"

"Where did you learn that? I feel like all of my muscles have become Jell-o." He answered breathlessly.

"I told you I did some research. Just imagine all the things I've got hidden up my sleeves." She cocked an eyebrow before moving down to his damaged nipples.

Rosalie looked at the purple nipples and looked back up to Emmett's face. He certainly wasn't playing around was he? She took pity on the poor abused pebbles and lapped at them slowly, causing the man under her to writhe and moan with each small pressure placed there. Glancing up she saw the most beautiful expression of torture on the face.

Emmett continued to move against Rosalie as she teased and tormented him. He had never felt so on fire as he did in that moment and each touch ignited something inside of him. He looked at the angel working at his chest and felt a moment of awe at what his Rosie was capable. He had never imagined his sweet and soft girlfriend to be capable of taking charge and giving him exactly what he wanted, but this was better than anything he had imagined in his room under the cover of darkness.

Emmett almost lost control when he saw Rosalie moving her head further down his torso and he tried to rock against her, but found his muscles useless at the moment. He watched with eyebrows climbing into his hair as she worked closer and closer to his cock. He may have squeaked when she finally slid her hot wet mouth over the head and sucked like her life depended on it, however he would never admit it.

As she began a slow and steady rhythm Emmett lay there wanting desperately to thread his fingers into her golden hair. He resisted the urge however, because he knew it would end in her pulling away. Emmett watched with growing tension building in his stomach. He was so close to orgasm that he could feel the nervous energy begin to grow. He looked at Rose's face and saw an evil grin form as she pulled away.

Emmett began to whimper as she released him, but Rosalie just continued to smile as she gripped his ass tightly in her hands. He watched in awe as she moved above him, slipping her small scrap of a thong over her hips and down her legs. He held his breathe as she positioned herself and slid herself down his cock.

He groaned loudly as she situated herself on him. Rosalie sat very still for long moments as she took in Emmett's face. She sat on her heels and began to slowly rock back and forth as his eyes rolled back in his head. She stared at his face and called out sharply. "Don't' even think about coming until I tell you to. Do you understand?"

"Uhh, Yes ma'am," he moaned more than spoke.

She took his reply, and began moving in earnest. Every time he was close to falling she would slow down until he was whimpering. As she rode him she felt her orgasm approaching quickly. She began to shake as she moved quickly against him, and finally felt herself falling.

Emmett felt Rose clamp down around him, and he looked up hoping for her okay, but only saw pleasure etched across her face. He struggled not to follow her in orgasm and she tested him severely, moaning in pleasure, and writhing against him. Emmett bit down hard on his cheek trying to prevent himself from coming, and it worked but only when he tasted copper did he realize how hard he was biting himself.

Rosalie lay down on his chest and took deep breaths to calm herself. She moved backwards and Emmett grunted as she slowly slid off him. She stood quickly and pulled her jeans on as Emmett stared in shock. She pulled her shirt over her head and tugged on her coat, as Emmett tried to piece everything together.

"Where are you going Rosie? What about me?" He looked at her dejected.

"Oh, part of your punishment for not telling me sooner is that you won't have release until I say so. Remember that, and if you even think of touching yourself think of me never doing any of that other stuff to you again." She replied lightly.

"But, babe. You can't do this to me." He whined.

"Emmett, I can and I will. The better you are, the quicker this will be over with." She smiled softly at him as she continued buttoning up her jacket.

Emmett's mouth hung open as he watched her leave the room smoothly with a wave over her shoulder. He looked down at his chest and grinned at the bruises and scratches he saw there. He glanced quickly around the room and realized he would have to double his workout until she allowed him release.

Emmett stood slowly and made every effort not to even breathe in the direction of his leaking, hard cock. He moved slowly and deliberately as he picked up the towel off the floor. He wrapped it lightly around his waist avoiding the aching area in front as best he could. He made his way back to the shower and turned the cold water on full blast. He yanked aside the curtain, and eased himself into the stream.

As the cold water blasted down on him he took shallow breaths trying to ease the awful tension in his groin. The cold helped to ease some of the pain, and he sighed quietly and washed himself as quickly as he could. He stepped out of the shower and walked back to his room, where he sat for an hour replaying what had happened.

A small smirk crossed his face as he thought about what might happen next time. However he groaned deeply when he felt himself become hard again at the thought. Emmett had never attempted going without pleasure, the thought alone made him harder than he would have thought possible, but he would do as Rosalie had asked, simply for a chance to have what he had wanted his whole life.


End file.
